


Love Online [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twitter, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LA Kings Twitter/Columbus Blue Jackets Twitter fic that had to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Online [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Online](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743983) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hockey%20RPF/Love%20Online.mp3) | 13:22 | 12.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-online) |  |   
  
### Music

Pick U Up by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> and Thank You to iBear for blanket permission! This is the fastest turn around I've ever had on a podfic. Reading to posting in under 2 hours >_< I didn't check if this has been podficced already so if it has... surprise repod! Also I'm sick right now so I might sound a little off :)


End file.
